


Do You Need Anything?

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [98]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grief/Mourning, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt:  “Do you need anything?”Character: Peggy CarterWarning: Angst





	Do You Need Anything?

“Do you need anything?” You watch her from the door way. She looks so small for once, hunched over like that, hands grasping the one photo of Steve that she has…you still hadn’t found him. Howard had been searching for weeks and nothing. No sign of the plan, no sign of Steve.

It was obvious Peggy was grieving. That she was trying to let him go rather than living in obstinate hope that he was still alive. 

“No…” 

It hurts to see her like this. She was always so strong. Physically and mentally. Always the first to volunteer. Always the first to bite back. Now, she was letting herself be vulnerable and it hurt…it hurt to see her hurt. Because she’d lost someone that she truly did love and nothing could change that. 

“I’m sorry, Peggy…” It’s the last thing you say before you back out of the door way and close the door behind you, shutting her in, letting her have her privacy. But sorry won’t change a thing. It seems stupid to say it when it won’t make this better. 


End file.
